


Stand By, Cue!

by the_cashewpeia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cashewpeia/pseuds/the_cashewpeia
Summary: "Every person has their own flower and yours will bloom on this stage."The show must go on!*A3! Character x Reader oneshots collection (tags will be updated later)
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Sumeragi Tenma/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. See You Again (S. Tenma)

Title: See You Again

Pairing: Sumeragi Tenma x Reader

Additional Character(s): Nanao Taichi, Settsu Banri

Genre: Fluff

Words count: 1119

Note: Written in 3rd pov

*

_Enjoying his youth beside his work was his dream. But falling for a girl was beyond his plan _.__

__☀_ _

__Acting was his passion since the time he could remember. His parents both worked in the entertainment industry and it was natural for him to follow their path._ _

__Becoming a recognized actor was his goal. He would always dream to be a star in a long-awaited movie and to work together with some well-known directors. All of his spent time and hard work were worth the praises and awards he would get from the public._ _

__And one of his secret dreams was to enjoy his teenage life to the fullest. He would not admit it out loud, but the thought of spending his time playing with his friends instead of being stuck in a movie set for hours was enough to bloom a wide smile across his face._ _

__Wait. He should not have that kind of thought, but why could he not stop smiling?_ _

__"Tenny, your phone!" Taichi nudged the orange haired boy with his elbow, hard enough to make the boy snapped out of his thoughts._ _

__"Your phone!" The red head repeating the words, "it's been buzzing for minutes."_ _

__"Okay, okay. I'll take it." Bringing the device with him, he went to somewhere nearby and quieter._ _

_" _Tenma-kun, it's about your newest project. _" Igawa, Tenma's manager, spoke up from the other end of the line, somehow seemed nervous despite him seeing the boy everyday, " _there will be a meeting about it in about an hour, and I'm supposed to pick you up at the agency _...."_____

_____ _

_____ _

______"What?" His shocked voice reverberated through the air, making passersby turn their heads towards the young actor in a surprised manner, "didn't you say it will be held tomorrow?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone, feeling dejected upon the recently heard information._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was finally experiencing a full school hours just like normal students and had a plan to enjoy his past time with Banri in a karaoke, when they were ruined and he needed to go back to work. It was not like he did not like his job as an actor, but of course he needed time to live his teenage life like other kids his age, right? Moreover when he finally had a group of people he could call 'friends' to play together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tenma could hear his manager trying to apologize, saying that he got the information just recently, just before he called the boy. He sighed, it was his decision to step in this field after all._ _ _ _ _ _

_____" _I'm already in front of O High and I'll be waiting for you here before the school gates _." Hearing that parting words, Tenma turned his head, only to see an expensive-looking car parked exactly in a place as Igawa said, from the window. Another sigh escaped his lips, as people mumbling about him and the car down the road._ _ _ ____

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minutes turned into hours when Tenma was cooped up in a luxurious office in Sumeragi Agency. He was barely listening to what his dad and the director of his newest project were talking about, but all he knew was that something happened to the lead female. Maybe they would postpone the filming or something? He did not know. He just wanted to go back to his dorm in Mankai._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, thank you for your time. I beg your pardon for the problem."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Tenma realized that the meeting finally met its end, he could not contain his happiness. He bowed politely, as his father told him, to the director before going home himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally, a relaxing time...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I betcha lost your way again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm... I'm not! I was... just a little bit busy in school!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It was another normal day of school, without work calls or sudden need to leave in the middle of the class. Tenma was on his way to meet a certain troupe mate, who was from another school, to work on their _Plan B _, after he cancelled their previous plan to spend the after-school time._ _ _ _ _ ____

__________But well, he got lost was not in the plan, actually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, whatever." Banri, the Autumn Troupe's leader, was grinning, "let's just go to the karaoke."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Walking side by side, the two boys spent their time talking about nothing in particular. About their _annoying _roommates, predictions about that day's dinner, and the songs they wanted to sing in the karaoke, just everything. It was almost like school could not drain their energy away after a day full of activities._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____

____________"Yes, for four people." A girl's voice snapped them shut, as the two leaders stepped into their destination._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before them were a group of four girls, all strangers and just happened to go to the same place. Three gal were waiting for their friend, who was talking to the employee, as topics like some recent movies and songs were brought up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As the girls finished their payment and went on their way, the two boys' eyes landed on another unfamiliar girl who sat behind the employee desk. They recalled that the one who did the counter works was an older man, so... who is this girl?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh?" Her reaction, when she realized who was one of the boys who stood before her, was the same shocked expression Tenma witnessed almost everyday. But what he did not expect was that the girl bowed her head in an apologetic manner and... a bit clumsily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ouch!" A hiss left her lips when her forehead made an impact with the computer in front of her. "Ah, I'm sorry! May... may I help you?" She quickly averted her gaze to the screen, trying to avoid another embarrassing thing to be a show for the two school boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Banri was trying to hold his laugh all the time he made a payment, but not for Tenma. Well, he almost let himself cracked up, but the view of the girl working her hardest to impress her customers after an unexpected incident was enough to calm him down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And her smile, even though he could see the remaining embarrassment in her eyes, it was pretty like the flowers that grew in the dorm's garden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yes, she was... Wait. What was he thinking about?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The orange haired boy averted his gaze and just tailed behind his older friend when the payment finished. And when the two of them were supposedly spending their time surrounded by loud music, Tenma could not stop turning his mind away from that girl's beaming smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Somehow, he hoped that he could see her again sometime, when he found a free time to be spent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What was it about? They were strangers and just met a few minutes ago. So why?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for request! You can check my tumblr @the-cashewpeia ^^


	2. In Search for Inspiration (M. Tsuzuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru was stuck in his room for days without any inspiration for his script. All you could do was lending him a hand or maybe two.

Title: In Search for Inspiration

Pairing: Minagi Tsuzuru x Reader

Additional Character(s): Tachibana Izumi; mentioning Usui Masumi, Ikaruga Misumi, and Arisugawa Homare

Genre: Fluff

Words count: 2405

Note: -

🌸

"I don't know what to do anymore. My head hurts and the deadline is nearing."

You gave your boyfriend the eye at his slumped form on the low table in his shared room with Masumi. Currently he was trying to work on a new script for Autumn Troupe's upcoming play, but nothing came up to his mind. You, on the other hand, showed yourself up before the young playwright after receiving no reply from him. The only information you got was that he cooped himself up for days to write a script, which would lead to sleepless nights. And you were there to assure that he took care of himself and finished his work at the same time.

"What should I do?" Finally lifted his head up, his tired eyes met yours. You took the seat beside him and enveloped his form in your arms.

"Take a rest." Your words were short and he could hear the command in them, but just like the usual, he would shake his head in refusal.

"Tsuzuru...."

He shook his head once again, "I know why you said that. But... I won't make it to the deadline with finished script if I--"

"Tsuzuru." You cut his statement, "And I know why you stubbornly trying to find an idea." The emphasis on a certain word made the brunet snorted, but he knew you did not mean to offend him.

"But you need to rest at the moment. If you keep your brain to work too hard, you'll just hurt yourself and no one wants that." You paused just to cup his cheeks and hoping that he would be aware that you were worried about him, "Whether it's me or everyone else in Mankai. Because you are precious to me, to them."

He did not say anything, but you could swear that his cheeks painted in faint crimson. To affirm your guess, he slipped from your hands to nuzzle your stomach and his arms wrapped around your torso to prevent you from looking at him. His legs now were sprawled all over the floor, while you tried to hold yourself from falling backwards.

"Hey!" You giggled, feeling ticklish when you felt him mumbling something on your belly.

"Why are you saying embarrassing things?" Despite his words, you knew well enough what he actually meant. That was why you could not hold your laugh even longer, and he pouted as a result.

"And why are you laughing at me?" Tsuzuru faked an annoyed expression.

For a while, you forgot that your boyfriend could be clingy and cuter than usual when he was tired and missing your presence. You petted his brown lock, made him drifted off to sleep.

"Hey." You poked his cheek, "let's just go to sleep first, okay?"

The brunet hummed in approval, "as long as you keep me company."

You let out a chuckle, "deal. But... after that, you must go somewhere with me, okay?"

It was hard to make him move to his bed, but it was worth it when you could see his peaceful face and heard the soft snore that slipped past his lips.

"Have a nice dream, Tsuzuru." You smile, as you pressed a kiss on his nose and embrace him with your warmth.

*

You woke up to the blazing glare of the sun. A groan left your lips and you tried to cover your face with a blanket, when you realized something.

Where was Tsuzuru?

Just then, the door to his room opened with a loud clack, revealing your brunet boyfriend with a tray in his hands. On the platter was a plate of his signature fried rice with the right portion for two people. He was about to wake you up when he caught a glimpse of your sleepy figure on his bed.

He let out a chuckle, as he placed the tray on the table, and helped you to go down like a gentleman.

"How is your sleep, My Lady?"

It was your turn to giggle, "great! It would be better if a certain someone didn't leave the bed before me."

"Well, that certain someone wanted to thank you, though." A smile plastered on Tsuzuru's face and it was enough to bloom another beam on yours.

"If you feel better, it was enough 'thank you' for me."

He grinned as he ruffled your hair, a gesture you knew by heart that signaling if he was overjoyed with something.

"Well, let's just dig it in, okay? I don't want my special fried rice to end up in another stomach."

*

"Hey, wait, wait!" He almost tripped on his own foot when you pulled him with you, saying that he needed to fulfil his promise, "do we need to be in a rush?"

"Well, no actually. But I remember that you want to finish the script soon."

Tsuzuru scrunched his eyebrows, somehow confused with your puzzling words, "and... what does it have to do with accompanying you?"

"It will help you to find inspiration... I guess?" You were not too sure, but you thought that a change of an atmosphere would help him even for a little bit.

He seemed delighted as his eyes gleamed in amusement. The idea of spending a day with you had already put him in a good mood, even though he insisted that he should finish his work first before enjoying his past time, and searching for ideas together made it sound better. He knew you would come up with interesting ideas, which helped him so much during his script writing time for the previous plays.

"Oh?" A shocked voice made you both stopped in your tracks, "are you going on a date?"

It was Izumi, the director of Mankai where Tsuzuru played a part as actor and playwright. She beamed, seeming pleased to see you dragged your boyfriend out of his room.

"Ah, no. We're--"

You cut his words, "Yep, kinda! But actually I want to help Tsuzuru to find inspiration."

"Oh, that's good! It's okay to have fun, though. He was cooped up in his room for days and didn't touch his meal at all. Good thing you came!"

Tsuzuru averted his gaze when you glared at him. You know that he would neglect his own body when carrying out his role as a scriptwriter and only God knew how much you had scolded him because of that.

"Okay, I believe it's time for you two lovebirds to go out for your date." She literally pushed you two to the front door, almost making you bump into Misumi who was about to come in while bouncing all of his way, "have a nice day!" She waved her hands, while whispering to Tsuzuru to walk you home afterwards.

"Well, I guess I got an okay from Izumi-san?" You grinned.

He hummed in agreement, as he silently linked his hand with yours. A giggle left your lips when he softly pulled you close and your shoulder brushed his arm.

"Hm, where do we go first?" The brunet asked. He only went with your plan as he had not had any thought of where you should visit.

You thought for a moment, "how about the shopping center? It has many options and I bet you want to check the latest collection in the bookstore."

His eyes lit up at the mention of the bookstore. You could hear a quick 'let's go' before he took his turn to pull you along to the bus stop.

Before you realized it, you already arrived at the shopping center you frequently visited when you had the chance. Both you and Tsuzuru liked to window shop there, as there were many interesting things and for your boyfriend, he enjoyed checking the bookstore's most recent collection.

"Oh, look. Isn't that Homare-san's poem book?" You eyed a banner of the said book with the photo of one of Tsuzuru's colleagues in the company.

"Yeah, it's his newest project. And you know, he recited his poem all day long that it stuck in my head." He practically groaned and the image of him mumbling the poetic lines made you need to stifle your laugh.

"Let's go!"

The two of you went on your own way, but you knew by heart that he must have gone to the Literature Section. You, on the other hand, went to the Fiction Section to find a book that your friend recommended you to read.

The similar shelves made it harder to find the book you want, moreover when you only knew the title. And when the idea of using the store's computer popped up in your mind, your eyes caught a glimpse of a book that was placed on the row you had missed to check.

With the book you long to have in hands, you went to search for Tsuzuru. He seemed focused on a script book that he failed to notice your presence. His knitted brows somehow made him look more adorable, so you secretly took his photo and read a random book so he would not catch your act.

It took longer than what you imagined for him to become aware of your company, "uh, since when you were here?"

A grin was the answer you gave him, "maybe since the time I could see you pouting over a book?" You teased.

His eyes widened. He did not realize at all as he made the same expression you told him before, "I wasn't!"

You giggled, "well, you were so cute, though." And before he sulked even more, you showed the book you chose to him, "and look! I found the book my friend recommended to me. I heard that the story was about a rich and a poor man fighting over the most beautiful girl in the town."

"Ah, the one that you told me a week ago?" His expression softened.

"Yep." You nodded, "and... have you chosen a book to buy?"

The two ended up going to the cashier with your chosen book and the script book he read earlier. He said that he got to know more about how to tell the story through that book, so that was why he chose it.

After paying for the books, you almost dragged the poor brunet towards the arcade that was on the same floor with the bookstore. Just as you predicted, he attempted to refuse your suggestion.

"You know that I'm not Itaru-san!" He tried to escape from your hold, but to no avail.

"Of course I know that." A sigh escapes your lips, "I thought that maybe we could just play there."

Hearing your reason, he did nothing but became the follower of your recommendation. At first, he reluctantly came along with you. But the second he saw the basketball game, his eyes gleaming with joy just like a child eyeing a toy.

"I thought that the arcade only had game machines with tricky buttons. If they have games like this, I would like to try." His eyes practically burn with passion, as you let out a chuckle.

"Well, who didn't want to go at first?" You elbowed his side, "but before we play, let's buy some coins first."

After buying the coins you mentioned before, you stood before two basketball game machines, as you proposed a match between the two of you. Of course you knew that Tsuzuru had the advantage with his taller figure and his competitiveness, but it did not mean that you had zero possibility to win.

"Ready... Go!" The sound from the machine was the cue to start the competition. You both threw the dark orange ball into the basket, some missed and just hit the rim of the hoops.

Tsuzuru was so immersed in the game that he failed to notice that he was the only one playing. When the timer went off, he cheered for having higher points than you, before taking a quick glance to where you were supposed to stand.

"Seriously, I thought you went missing!"

You turned your head to a worried Tsuzuru, while he almost scolded you for leaving him behind. An apology muttered under your breath, as you showed him the game machine that was installed not too far away from the basketball game.

"Look!" You enthusiastically ran your finger over the side of the machine while reading the instruction written there, "It's a Greek Mythology-based game!"

It was not a surprise for him to see you gushing over it, as you were into mythologies and basically the stories about it. He could even remember the time when you blabbering about a book, which Gods and Goddesses were the main characters, all night long.

"It seemed fun though!" Your eyes glimmering just like the stars in the night sky, "it's about a human who wants to protect the world from the Mythology Gods. They wanted to destroy it because they thought that humans only made mistakes and ruined their own world."

Tsuzuru closed his eyes while sighing softly, "that sounds too impossible though." He grumbled.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you feel it sounds cool too? Humans are weaker than Gods and even had their fate set from the start--" You paused.

Your boyfriend eyed you concernedly, while at the same time his face painted in puzzlement.

"Tsuzuru! I have an idea!" A smile plastered on your lips, "how about using mythology as the theme for the play? So there will be two men fighting each other for a girl. Both are being helped by the Gods, but there is one God who also liked the girl." You paused for a while to see his reaction. He just nodded, giving you the chance to continue with your explanation.

"Okay, this one God is toying with the two men, like... maybe setting something up to make them in quarrel. Since it's for Autumn Troupe, we could focus on the fighting scene rather than the romantic relationship."

The young playwright seemed fascinated with your idea, "oh, I like it. And I can imagine it already!"

Your date might have finished the second Tsuzuru pulled you to go back to his dorm. But you could not say that you were crestfallen, as his bright expression that accompanied you through the way back was enough to make happiness bubbling inside your heart.

It was enough for you, as long as you could help him and saw his delighted smile.


End file.
